


Friends on the Other Side

by constantlyfatigued



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Comedy, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Fluff and Angst, Food, Hugs, Hypnotism, Innuendo, Insecurity, Insomnia, Jealousy, Just Normal Remus Stuff, Kissing, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantlyfatigued/pseuds/constantlyfatigued
Summary: Logan gets left out a lot. He's used to it by now. But when he finds out just how much he's being left out, it breaks him.(aka another "Logan leaving the Light Sides" fic)[On Hold]
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 21
Kudos: 216





	1. Schedules and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in September of 2019, so this is before Janus' name reveal.

Logan has a very simple sleep schedule. He wakes up at 5:30, so he can take a shower and be out and ready for the day by 6:00. He starts getting ready for bed at 8:30 and makes sure to be in bed by 9:00. Not necessarily asleep by 9:00. He can almost never do that, only managing it when he’s had a very long and very exhausting day. He usually tucks himself into bed and lays there, staring at the dark ceiling for an hour or two, then passes out.

It may not be the best schedule or the most “fun”, as Roman and Patton have told him on several occasions, but it’s his. It makes sense to him and he likes it. That’s what counts. It makes him feel in control.

It was a Friday when it all began. Well, really, it began quite a while ago. There was no real way for Logan to tell where it all began. But this day is what set it off. It’s almost like everything else was a domino being placed and this day was what pushed down the first domino, sending them all toppling.

The day started off bad. Apparently, the power went out at some point, so Logan’s alarm clock got reset. He didn’t notice until he was woken up at 3:30 instead of 5:30. This led him to be grumpy and tired all day. He had tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. So he laid in bed, very unhappy, until it was actually time for him to get up.

Then he got up and started his normal routine, gathering his clothes and going into the bathroom to take a shower. That went fine, but when he attempted to go downstairs for breakfast, he almost fell down the stairs.

The day seemed to just get worse and worse. Logan tried to eat his usual breakfast (Crofter’s and toast) but they were out of Crofter’s and Roman “wasn’t in the mood” to summon more, so he had to settle for cereal. Then they had to record a video, which took up most of the day. He thought that the others might start to listen to him more after what happened with Remus, but this was not the case. They continued to ignore the logical side, making him feel…no. Irritating him. It was irritating when the others refused to take him seriously and ignore him.

After this, Logan really wanted to go back to his room and read until bedtime. Unfortunately for him, Friday’s are, as Patton calls them, ”FamILY Fun Night”. So Logan was stuck downstairs. He was forced to eat food he wasn’t really up for eating and had to sit with the others watching a movie he didn’t want to watch.

He’s been keeping an eye on his watch since the movie started, subtly checking it at least every three minutes. When the big hand of the small clock finally met the six, he got up and started to head upstairs without a word to the others. He only got a few feet away from his seat.

"Where ya goin’ Lolo?” Patton asks, making Logan freeze in his spot. He turns to the three, who are staring at him. Roman is in the corner of the couch with Patton cuddled into him, Virgil’s back pressed against his side.

"Bed,” Logan says simply, trying to ignore the way something deep in his chest seems to ache and cry at the sight in front of him. Roman groans loudly at this, annoyed.

"It’s not even 9 yet, Nerd!” he scoffs. “What, is your silly sleep schedule more important than us?” Patton gently swats at Roman’s shoulder.

"Be nice, Ro!” Patton scolds. "If Logan wants to go to bed he can.” Then all eyes are back on him as if expecting an answer to the statement.

"Thank you,” he says quietly. "Goodnight.” He turns back towards the staircase, carefully heading up as he hears a chorus of ”goodnight”s behind him.

Logan goes upstairs and into his room, locating and putting on his pajamas slowly. He’s quite tired, so moving around so much is a bit of a hassle. Once he’s finished his nightly routine, Logan turns off the lights, smiling softly at the blue glow stars of the ceiling, and climbs into bed.

Only a couple minutes after getting into bed, he can tell it’s going to be a reading night. Sometimes, when the day has been long and draining, his mind will refuse to turn off and he can’t get to sleep. So, after asking how Virgil deals with his insomnia, he’s started borrowing Virgil’s copy of Swann’s Way to help him sleep.

Virgil claimed that it’s a very boring book and really helps him sleep. So Logan borrows it from him when he’s facing the same problem. It usually gets him to sleep in just a few minutes.

Sighing, he gets out of bed and grabs his glasses, heading out of his room. As he gets closer to the staircase, the talking and laughter from downstairs grow louder. He goes down the stairs, able to make out the conversation now.

"Ew, you guys are gross,” Virgil laughs, obviously teasing. Patton giggles.

"C'mere, you can have one too, my jealous little storm cloud,” Roman says with a soft laugh. As Logan questions the nickname and what Roman is referring to, he reaches the bottom of the stairs and walks into the Commons, ready to announce his presence. But everything stops, including Logan, when he sees the others.

Patton is still snuggled up to Roman, who has his arm around him, with Virgil on the other side of him. But Virgil has stretched over Patton, with his hands on Roman, along with his lips.

They’re kissing, slow and sweet, as Patton watches, amused and happy. The pair part moments later, both blushing, smiling messes. And Patton grabs onto Virgil, practically pulling him into his lap to kiss him in between giggles. As they kiss, Roman tucks his head into Patton’s neck, most likely placing kisses there as well.

He hears Patton say something, but he can’t really hear it. Everything’s a little muffled, Logan’s vision going blurry as his eyes refuse to focus and liquid gathers in the corners. Tears. Shit, he’s crying.

Why the hell is he crying? That’s stupid. There’s no reason to cry over this, none at all. If they would like to date and leave Logan all alone, that’s fine. This is fine. Then why is he crying? Why can he feel his throat closing up and his chest ache as the tears threaten to fall? Why is this happening? Why now?

Through all his thoughts, Logan didn’t notice himself backing up, hands in his hair and tugging furiously. Not until he trips backward onto the stairs, his hands flying out to try to catch himself. He probably would’ve screamed, if not for almost being unable to speak due to crying.

Instead of screaming he gasps loudly as he falls. A sob rips through him after he lands, the emotional and physical pain becoming overwhelming. He wants to leave. He needs to get out of there and get to his room, his soundproof room where no one will hear him sob and he can keep up his feelingless facade. But he really can’t bring himself to move.

Logan’s knees come up to his chest as he settles onto a single stair. One hand holds his legs while the other tries to muffle the idiotic noises, allowing himself to curl up into a ball on the stair and cry.

Thoughts race through his head, screaming at him. He shouldn’t be here. They’re going to hear him cry. They’re going to see him cry. He’s going to ruin their date night. Is it their date night? Do they wait until Logan sleeps to do these kinds of things? How often do they do this? How long have they been doing this? When did Patton get right in front of him?

"Logan, what’s wrong?” His soft voice just barely rings through the screaming. No no no no no. He’s ruining their night. He’s ruining everything. Why is he here? They have each other, they don’t need him.

Then Patton tries to grab onto him and he jerks away. He scrambles up into a sitting position, trying to get away from the others, who are now all crowded around where he sits. Is this a panic attack? Is this what Virgil goes through? Why is he overreacting to such a small, stupid thing? What the hell is going on?

"Breathe for me, Logan,” a voice says. Logan jerks his head up (when the hell did he put it down?) and looks at Virgil. The emo is crouched in front of him, looking so worried. Is he really worried though? Why would he be worried about him? That’s not necessary. Him crying isn’t necessary. Is he even necessary?

Tears still running down his face and breath still coming out heavily in sobs and gasps, Logan uses the railing of the staircase to push himself up. He nearly falls down, several hands coming to try and catch him.

All the voices around him and in his head are so loud but so quiet and it’s overwhelming. Logan shut his eyes as tight as he can, his grip on the rail very similar, and tried to concentrate. He needs out. He needs to get out. He needs to get to his room. His room. He needs to be in his room. Now. Room, **now**.

Logan gasps, collapsing onto the floor. His floor. He’s safe.

Knowing he’s safe and that no one can hear him, Logan sobs. He cries and sobs and shakes, practically becoming part of the carpet as he sinks into it. The thoughts spin around him, engulfing him in the fear and the panic.

There’s no telling how long he stays there, the flood of never ending tears forming dark splotches on his jeans where his eyes press into his knees. His throat hurts so bad and he’s shaking and everything hurts. God, why does it hurt so _bad_? This isn’t fair. Or maybe it is. He doesn’t get to contemplate this, as a knock on his door slices through the shaking and the hurt and the sobs.

"Hey Logan,” a voice says. Whoa, who’s voice is _that_? "May I come in?”

That voice. He can’t pin it to a person but wow. It’s like heaven. It’s like light flooding the dark room of his thoughts he’s been suffocating in. It sends warmth and calm through him in a beautiful flood. It’s like the wonderful feeling of fresh notebook paper. Or the way he feels during calm, good nights where he can go to sleep happy and wake up refreshed. It’s like the taste of a brand new jar of Crofters. How the _hell_ can a _voice_ make him feel the way something _tastes_? Whatever it is, it’s beautiful.

"Yes,” he just barely manages to croak out. His voice is nothing like the other. It’s quiet and hoarse from crying and it sounds so pathetic and sad.

The door gently creaks open. Someone walks inside. It’s very dark in the room, Logan notices. He never turned the lights on. The door shuts just as quick as it opened.

Logan manages to just barely crack his eyes open, though it’s hard to see through the tears and the fact that his glasses are now on the floor beside him. But, seeing the black and yellow, he knows exactly who it is, though it doesn’t make any sense.

Deceit.


	2. Hypnotic Hums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit finds Logan and calms him down.

Logan’s mind is a total mess. Thinking is so hard. His brain is a tornado of screaming, leftover calm from Deceit talking, and the fact that it was _Deceit_ talking.

Speaking of him, Deceit has now crouched down in front of Logan, keeping himself a foot or so away. He looks sad. Logan can only imagine how sad _he_ must look right now.

“I would like to help you, Logan,” Deceit says. There’s that voice again. It manages to make Logan feel slightly better, like it turned down the volume of the screaming. “I have no intentions of harming you, through verbal or physical methods. You’re safe, Logic. I promise.”

Somehow, for some reason, Logan believes him. Maybe it’s because he feels so alone. Maybe it’s the soothing voice muffling the screaming and making him feel safe. Maybe it’s because he trusts the lying side and can’t detect any lies in his speech. Whatever the reason may be, Logan trusts him. And maybe that’s a bad idea, but right now he doesn’t have it in him to not trust him.

"May I touch you?” the other asks. Logan refocuses on him and notices that Deceit’s hand is extended. He nods and the gloved hand moves forward, cupping his face softly. He sobs a little at the soft contact, leaning into it. Deceit’s thumb brushes his cheek, wiping away tears there, which are quickly replaced.

"Come here, Logan, ” he mutters, his other hand moving to his back. It pushes softly and, for some reason, Logan goes. He moves forward slowly, still shaking and sobbing, and, guided by Deceit, settles in his lap. Logan wraps his arms around himself and curls into a ball, snuggling against Deceit.

Deceit shushes him softly, hugging him and rubbing his back gently. As if that wasn’t nice enough, he starts to hum in that calming tone. Logan recognizes that it’s Mozart, but his head’s still so fuzzy, making him unable to pick out the exact song.

So he sits there. Time passes for who knows how long while Logan sobs in Deceit’s lap, who simply keeps humming and hugging and rocking him. And it’s nice. It’s really nice. Just being held and getting to cry without fear of judgment and feeling so safe. It’s almost as calming as the other side’s voice.

After a while, the sobbing dies down, but Logan doesn’t move. He sits there, tears still trailing down his face, letting himself be held as sniffles and hums fill the dark room. When Deceit finishes the current tune he’s humming, he moves the hand on Logan’s back up to his hair, petting him gently.

"Better?” he asks softly, trying not to disturb the quiet too much. Logan merely shrugs against him. Deceit moves his hand down to gently wipe the tears from his face. "You don’t have to, but would you like to talk about what happened?” Logan sighs.

"I went downstairs to ask Virgil something,” he mutters. ”But when I got down there, the others were on the couch, um,” He lets out a shaky breath. "They were kissing. And cuddling. And I have reason to believe that the three of them are…together.”

"I see,” Deceit says with a nod. His hand moves again to continue petting the side. ”Why did this upset you so much?”

"I’m not jealous,” he says quickly, understanding his distress could be interpreted as jealousy. ”At least, not like that.”

"How so then?” Deceit prompts. Normally, Logan wouldn’t dream of venting to someone about his ridiculously illogical problems. But he feels safe. He knows Deceit won’t judge him. So he keeps talking.

"I was already so alone, ” he manages, voice starting to become shaky and hoarse again. ”I already didn’t feel like one of them. Ignored and ridiculed. But now? Now they’re together.” He lets out a sob, the tears starting to flow heavily again. ”Now I’m truly alone.”

"Oh, Logan, no,” Deceit says hurriedly. He quickly pulls Logan closer, embracing him as Logan puts his arms around him. ”They’re assholes, all of them. You don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

"You don’t know that,” he cries. ”What if I do? What if I did something horrible to them and this is them getting me back? Oh God, ” He laughs, bitter and sad. ”Hear me? That’s so _stupid_. Thinking that they’re getting back at me like _this_. I just can’t accept that they’re happy and I deserve to be alone. That, no matter how hard I try to impress them and work with them and _be like them_ , I’ll always just be alone.”

”That’s not true,” Deceit insisted. “You do _not_ deserve to be alone. If they cannot treat you with respect, that is their fault. If they can’t see past your flaws, that is their fault. If they are _assholes_ , that is their fault. You don’t deserve to be treated like this and you did nothing to deserve this.”

“But you don’t know that,” he whispers with a sob.

”Yes, I do,” he says. Logan can hear Deceit’s voice starting to shake. “I know how they work. If they think someone is threatening their ideas and opinions, they villainize that person. That’s what they did to me.” Logan pulls slightly out of their hug to look at the other. His eyes have become glossy with tears that threaten to spill. “They made me into a villain because I was doing my job. They couldn’t handle that my purpose is different from theirs. They refused to try and help me and listen to me, deciding that it’s easier to shun me and hate me.”

Tears start to fall from his eyes. Logan reaches up and wipes them away as softly as he can while still shaking. Their eyes meet and Deceit sighs. A hand goes up to his face and holds Logan’s there gently.

“It isn’t your fault that’s they don’t respect you as much as they should,” Deceit says. “And you probably don’t believe me right now, and that’s okay. It takes a while to realize you’re better than what they say. At least, it took a while for me. But it’ll settle in. And then you’ll start to feel better.”

Logan’s pretty sure he was going to say something else, but he didn’t give him the chance. He quickly snakes his thin arms around Deceit’s torso, burying his tear-drenched face into Deceit’s shoulder.

”I’m sorry,” Logan whimpers. “I-I should’ve done something. I should have stopped them.”

“Logan, no,” the other shushes, hugging him gently. “You… there’s nothing you could’ve done. You know what the others would do if you tried to sympathize with me? They’d destroy you.”

“I still should’ve tried.”

“No, it’s good you didn’t,” Deceit sighs. He gently pulls himself out of the hug, one hand going up to Logan’s face and softly brushing away tears. Logan leans into the soft touch, letting his eyes slip shut.

“You’ve had such a long day,” he says, that calming tone slipping back into Deceit’s voice, making Logan sigh and cuddle into his hand. “I think it’s time we get you to bed, yeah?”

Logan nods, his eyes drying a bit. The other smiles at him. Then he gently takes Logan out of his lap, setting him on the floor and standing up. He leans down and secures his hands at Logan’s back and under his knees, scooping him up easily. Deceit’s so warm and feels so safe that Logan can’t help but snuggle against him.

Deceit carries him over to the bed, softly humming what Logan recognizes as Brahm’s Lullaby. He places the sleepy side down gently onto the bed, pulling the covers over him and sitting down beside him.

“Comfy?” Logan nods with a hum, sinking into the bed. Deceit chuckles lightly. “Good.”

“Hey,” Logan mumbles. Deceit merely nods, reaching over and petting him. “Wha’s that voice you keep doin’?” Deceit smiles at the adorable way his words slur from exhaustion.

“You mean this?” he replies, letting his voice slip into the comforting tone. Logan sighs happily and nods. “It’s sort of like hypnosis. I can make my voice sound like this and it makes whoever hears it somewhat forget their troubles.”

“Oh,” Logan mutters. “Remind me I gotta do an experim’nt on tha’ at some point.” Deceit hums, continuing his soft assault on Logan’s hair.

“I will,” he assures. “Now, it’s best you get some sleep. Do you want to sleep here alone? If not, I wouldn’t mind joining you. It can be more comforting being held while you sleep versus sleeping alone.”

Normally, Logan probably would have flushed and declined. But he’s so tired and Deceit’s voice isn’t really helping. So he instead moves the covers back a bit. The other gives him a soft smile and takes back his hand, snapping his fingers. In the darkness, Logan can’t tell what he changed into, but he can tell Deceit has changed his clothes into something more sleep-appropriate.

The deceptive side lays down beside him, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over the pair. He then opens an arm out to Logan, who quickly shuffles forward. Deceit wraps his arm around him, holding him close and rubbing his back comfortingly.

As Deceit begins to hum once more, Logan sighs, letting his eyes slip shut and his face nuzzle against the taller side’s chest. He’s right. Logan has had a long, and quite exhausting, day. And it is extremely nice to fall asleep being held.

In the morning, he’ll probably freak out. He’ll wonder why the hell he decided to trust Deceit. All the memories from the previous evening will come flooding back and he’ll have to face the others. But that doesn’t matter. Tomorrow Logan gets to deal with that. Right now, Present Logan gets to fall asleep, feeling better than he ever has in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting of this is messed up from being transferred from Docs to Tumblr to here, and I don't have the patience to fix it, so sorry for any weird formatting!


	3. Ten Realizations and a Vermin Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit and Logan slept together (not like that), and someone finds out.

The first thing Logan realizes when he wakes up is that someone is banging on his bedroom door.

He groans, shifting in his bed. The banging is loud and obnoxious. He tries to open his eyes but has to squint.

The second thing he realizes is that he woke up later than usual.

Normally, he wakes up at 6:00 to his alarm clock beeping. It’s usually still fairly dark outside. But now, he has to squint slightly at the imaginary sunrise Roman has set up outside their house. Ready to get up and get the door, Logan tries to move but is held down by heavy arms around his waist.

The third thing he realizes is that he’s not alone.

A face is pressed against his neck, breathing softly, signaling the other is still asleep. Suddenly, last night comes rushing back to his head.

At first, he’s very displeased to remember what he saw and what Deceit witnessed. But then he remembers what happened right before he slept, and how nice Deceit was, and he relaxes a bit.

Deceit groans softly in his ear, shifting a bit. The knocking must be waking him up too.

“What the hell?” he mutters. The long arms around his torso release and the other sits up. Free, Logan turns around.

The fourth thing he realizes is that Deceit looks very strange, but nice when he’s not in his normal attire.

The usual outfit Deceit wears is gone and has been replaced with a plain black t-shirt. His hand goes up to push his hair away from his eyes and Logan notices that his hair is longer than previously thought. It reaches just a bit past his shoulders in the back, while his bangs reach his chin. It’s also more of a dusty brown than Thomas’.

“You little shit,” he hisses, glaring at the door with his mismatched eyes. The brown one manages to spot Logan, who’s still laying down. Deceit turns towards him, giving him a soft pat on the head. “Good morning. One moment, I need to take care of our vermin problem.”

Deceit throws off the covers, getting up and stalking over to the door, which is still being harshly knocked on. He swings the door open with ease, throwing the intruder in the room and shutting it quickly.

The fifth thing Logan realizes is that he appears to be the only one whose wardrobe doesn’t stray far from his normal attire.

Remus stumbles into the room, having been pulled by Deceit. His outfit has been replaced by a neon green long sleeve and black shorts, his feet bare.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Deceit demands, holding Remus up to him by the collar of his shirt. Remus shoves him, forcing Deceit to let go.

“What the hell are _you_ doing here?” Remus barks back. “You said you’d be gone for like five minutes and then you never came back! Then I find you here? You could’ve just told me you were gonna get laid instead of—“

“We didn’t sleep together!” Deceit screeches, the human side of his face turning red. “And you can’t just bang on someone’s door at 7 in the morning, Remus! Especially not when we’re in Light Side territory!”

“Oh, what?” Remus taunts. “You sleep with one Light Side and suddenly you care about waking them all up?”

“I’m going to kill you if you imply _that_ one more time, you fucking rat.” Remus merely laughs at this. “And I don’t care about waking them up. I’m worried about what they’ll say to Logan if they find out he let me sleep here.”

“Speaking of,” Remus grins, turning towards Logan. He’s still laying in bed, tired and confused. “I didn’t know you had a thing for Snakey over here, little nerd.”

Suddenly, Deceit grips the back of Remus’ collar. He tugs it harshly, pulling the other back to the door and choking Remus slightly.

“Ooo, choke me har—,” Remus is cut off by Deceit snapping, sending his hand up to his mouth, effectively cutting off his foul words.

“Go upstairs and shut up and I promise I’ll make you green pancakes for breakfast,” Deceit says, sounding like an exhausted mother trying to wrangle their kid. Remus’ eyes widen.

“With marshmallows?” he asks hopefully. Deceit sighs with a little smile.

“Sure,” Remus practically jumps out of Deceit’s grasp at this. He grabs the doorknob before turning to the others.

“Bye DeeDee! Bye Nerd!” he cheers. Then he hurries out the door. Deceit shuts it behind him, sighing once again.

“You handle him well,” Logan compliments, sitting up.

“Pfft, thanks,” Deceit chuckles. He starts walking over to the bed, but stops. He bends down and picks up something, then goes and sit down beside Logan. “Here. We left them on the floor last night.”

He reaches up and gently slides Logan’s glasses onto his face. Logan adjusts them slightly, flushing at the way Deceit smiles at him.

The sixth thing he realizes is that Deceit is much more kind than he thought.

“DId you sleep well?” Deceit asks. His hand moves, carefully intertwining his fingers with Logan’s.

He nods, examining Deceit’s hands. His hands are bigger than his own, and his fingers are long, the nails painted a soft yellow. His other hand has clusters of shiny scales on it, making Logan notice the rest of his scales.

The seventh thing he realizes is that Deceit has a lot of scales.

There’s quite a lot of them all over Deceit’s left arm, along with what part of Deceit’s chest he can see. Now able to see his legs, Logan notices scales along his left leg as well, spread around his calf and thigh. Some of them peek out from under his sleep shorts and they seem to avoid his knee.

He’s pulled back into reality by Deceit softly squeezing his hand. He looks up at the other, who seems confused.

“Oh, uh, sorry,” Logan stammers. “I just-, I didn’t notice you had so many scales.”

“Ah,” Deceit says. He takes his hand back and crosses his arms, a little pink. He appears to be trying to cover up his left arm. “Well, now you see why I wear so many layers.”

“They’re not bad,” Logan reassures quickly. “They’re actually quite interesting.” Deceit seems surprised at this, but gives a little smile nonetheless.

“Thank you.” Deceit smiles. “So, are you feeling better?” Better? Oh…right.

The eighth thing he realises is that the happiness he is feeling is not going to last very long.

“Yeah, I guess,” he sighs. “To be honest, I somewhat forgot what had me so upset in the first place. Shit, I have to face them at some point, don’t I?” Deceit shrugs, letting his arms drop.

“Not if you don’t want to,” he says. “You could just hide in here and lock the door. I could bring you food and stuff.”

“No, they’d find a way in,” Logan says with a sigh. He tosses the covers off him and gets up, stretching. He then walks over to his dresser, opening a drawer to find clothes for the day.

“Ah, right,” he mutters. “The whole Virgil incident. Well, you could just come have breakfast upstairs.”

Logan freezes, a polo and tie draped over his arm. Upstairs? Upstairs is where the others live. Is he saying Logan could come eat breakfast with Remus and him? Could he do that? No, no of course not. The others…the Light Sides would freak out. Wouldn’t they? It doesn’t matter. They probably wouldn’t even notice he’s gone, but he can’t agree. Because this is probably pity. Right?

“Thank you, but I have to decline.” Logan continues to grab his clothes, trying to push the thoughts out of his head.

“Alright.” Logan turns to see the snake side stand, popping his neck with a crack that makes him cringe. “But know that my offer is not a one-time thing.” He summons a yellow scrunchie and begins pulling his hair into a messy bun. “If you ever need time away for any reason, our door is always open.”

“Really?” Logan asks before he can stop himself. Deceit hands drop away from his hair and he turns to smile at the other.

“Of course,” he says. “Well, sort of. We keep our door locked so Remus will have to open the door for you. Be careful, he might tackle you down the stairs.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Logan chuckles.

“Well, I better head up and make breakfast before Remus burns the kitchen down again.” Deceit goes over to Logan, taking his chin in his scaled hand, forcing him to look up. Deceit’s always been taller than Logan, 11 inches to be exact, but he feels much taller now.

“Really, Lo, you’re always welcome to come up with us, for any reason.” Deceit lets go of the other and heads over to the door, stopping right in front of it. “By the way, you’ll need to turn your alarm clock back on. I turned it off to let you sleep in. Good luck with the others.” With that, Deceit heads out the door, making sure to shut it behind him and leaving Logan alone.

For a moment, Logan doesn’t move. He stays there, clothes in hand and eyes glued to the door. When he realizes this, he quickly tries to shake himself out of it. He goes and fixes him alarm clock, discovering that it’s a bit past 7. Then he takes his stuff and goes to shower.

He finds it a bit difficult to shower when he can’t stop thinking. He doesn’t really have to go downstairs. He doesn’t have to face them. He could go upstairs with Deceit and eat weird green marshmallow pancakes with Remus. He doesn’t need to hurt.

The ninth thing he realizes is that he’s more scared of what the Light Sides will say about him going upstairs than actually going upstairs.

This realization hits him like a truck. Shouldn’t it be the other way around? He should be scared going upstairs. He’s not supposed to be scared of the Light Sides. They aren’t going to do anything.

But that’s not true. Virgil would probably have a panic attack, thinking the others forced him. Roman would probably threaten to kill the others for coming anywhere near him. Patton would scold…someone. He’s not sure who’d get scolded in this situation.

But is that true? Would they care? Would they even notice that he’s gone? If they did, would they care?

Wait, shit, he’s spiraling again. He stops himself, taking a deep breath and finishing his shower. If he would have kept it up, it’s likely he would have started crying.

He gets out of the shower and gets dressed quickly. Then he heads out the door and finds himself pausing at the staircase that leads to the Commons. It seems to finally hit him that he has to go downstairs and face the others.

The tenth thing he realizes is he wishes he was going upstairs instead of down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting of this is messed up from being transferred from Docs to Tumblr to here, and I don't have the patience to fix it, so sorry for any weird formatting!


	4. Yelling and a Broken Mug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan goes back to the Light Sides and wishes he didn't.

When Logan walks into the Commons, he immediately wants to leave.

Usually, Logan is the first one downstairs. He would make his coffee and get to sit down with a book or something of the sort for a while. Patton’s usually the next down so he can make breakfast, then Roman, then Virgil. Occasionally, Virgil comes down before Patton, or even before Logan, but that’s rare.

Now though, Logan is the last one down. Patton is at the stove in an apron making what smells like bacon. Virgil is seated at, or rather on, the table, and Roman is seated on a chair beside him. Roman appears to be asleep, his head on the table, while Virgil is petting him and looking at his phone.

Seeing this makes Logan quite vividly remember the night before. The three looked so happy. Then he started crying and got in the way. Shit, he’s getting in the way again, isn’t he?

“Logan?” He’s snapped back into reality by Virgil saying his name. He’s looking at Logan, quite shocked. Patton’s head snaps over to the logical side. He hurries over to Logan and engulfs the short side in a hug.

Logan goes completely stiff. He hates hugs. Well, is that really true? He loved being hugged by Deceit. But this is nothing like that. It doesn’t make him feel happy or safe.

He doesn’t like _Patton’s_ hugs.

“Logan, what happened last night?” he asks, worried. He releases Logan from the hug, still keeping his hands on his arms.

“I’m not sure what you’re referring to,” Logan replies, trying to keep his voice steady and monotone. He pulls away from Patton and heads to the coffee pot.

“You were crying and then you disappeared.” Logan pauses at this, then reaches up to the cupboard to get his black mug out.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Patton,” he continues to deny. He pours coffee out into his mug as he hears Virgil sigh.

“Pat, just leave it alone,” he says. “He doesn’t have to talk about it if he doesn’t want to.”

“No, I won’t leave it alone!” Logan turns to see Patton looking at him with rage and worry. He also catches Roman waking up, pushing himself off the table a bit. “Logan, please, what happened? We were all so worried when you disappeared.”

_Worried? Yeah fucking right,_ he thinks, but then jumps when he hears a slam. He looks down to see that he slammed his coffee down on to the counter. He then looks up to see the others looking scared and hurt. It’s this that makes him realize he said that out loud.

“Of-of course we were worried!” Patton exclaims, seemingly hurt. Logan laughs, loud and bitter, making the other three jump.

“Yeah, you were obviously _so_ worried,” Logan growls. Shit, he needs to stop. He knows this, but he’s not sure he can at this point, all his rage pouring out like his tears the night before. “Let’s see, how do I _know_ you were worried? Oh! Maybe it was you all coming and looking for me after I was crying! Ooo, or _maybe_ it was when you all treated me with such respect! Or maybe it was when you all listened to me and treated me like a person! Or when you had the courtesy to tell me you’re dating instead of letting me find out by walking in on you all _kissing_!”

“Oh wait!” he shouts louder than before, laughing and flinging his hands in the air. He’s getting too mad, his temper’s acting up, he’s ruining everything, he needs to stop. “You’ve never done any of that!” He finishes his rant by slamming his hands down on the counter. He takes a deep breath, then looks at the others.

Virgil is staring at the table. He looks guilty and refuses to meet Logan’s eyes. Roman’s ignoring him completely, looking at Virgil with worry. Patton looks…like something Logan can’t name. But he’s staring right at Logan and his gaze is terrifying.

“We respect you, Logan,” he says. Shit, he sounds mad. Not even mad, more so dead. Cold. “We treat you like a person. We were worried. And of course we looked for you!”

At this, Logan stops caring about how terrifying Patton looks. And he stops caring about his cold voice. He stops caring about the anger in his own voice. At this, he snaps.

“ _You didn’t fucking look for me!_ ” he screams. “Do you think I’m an idiot? I was right in my room, _in my room,_ the first place any rational being would look, and you have the audacity to claim that you looked for me? There is no way you looked for me! God, I hope you know you just lied more right now than Deceit did all night, and yet you claim to be the good guys!”

“Deceit?” Roman asks, finally joining the conversation and making Logan freeze. Oh shit. “You were with Deceit last night?”

His mind has turned into a stream of profanities, his temper and fear intertwining horribly. He just yelled at them. He yelled at _Patton_. He told them he was with Deceit. Fuck.

“What were you doing with _him_?” Virgil whispers. He looks terrified.

“That is none of your concern,” Logan says. He grabs his coffee and starts to head to the stairs. He needs out of there now.

“Yes, it is!” Patton exclaims. He grabs onto Logan’s free arm, the other holding his coffee, effectively stopping him from leaving the room. “You can’t yell at us like that, Lo! And you know you shouldn’t be hanging out with Deceit!”

“At least he was there for me,” Logan hisses. Patton jerks back slightly like he’s just been burned, but still keeps a hold on Logan.

“Logan—,”

“No.” Patton doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence, looking at Logan with wide eyes. “I’m leaving. I cannot deal with you people right now. Now let me go.”

He jerks his arm away from Patton. The action makes Patton let go but also sends Logan tumbling backwards. He nearly falls, but just about manages to catch himself.

His coffee, on the other hand, wasn’t so lucky.

The mug falls onto the floor, shattering on the floor and making everyone jump. Logan stands there, emotions and thoughts a complete mess. He can feel himself starting to shake. He can’t tell if it’s from anger or sadness, but it doesn’t matter right then.

He forces himself to move, hurrying out of the kitchen and ignoring the worried shouts from behind him. He rushes up the stairs, breathing heavily. He almost trips about three times before he gets to the top.

Then he lets his feet guide him the rest of the way. Before he knows it, he finds himself gripping another rail. He looks up and his breath momentarily stops when he realizes where he is.

The staircase to the Dark Side Commons.

Before last night, he wouldn’t have made it to the staircase before turning back. Before this morning, he would have greatly hesitated. But now? Now he doesn’t hesitate.

He walks up the staircase slowly, gripping onto the railing with shaky hands. When he reaches the top, he’s met with a dark mahogany door. He knows it’s meant to be intimidating, but now it feels comforting. Logan takes one hand off the rail and knocks on the wood.

Well, no turning back now, he thinks, hearing commotion from inside.

“I’m getting it, Dee, just shu—,” Remus stops his yelling when he sees the trembling, worn-out side standing at the door. Logan gives a small smile.

“Hello again,” he mutters. Remus, who is well known to not be sane, looks at Logan like he’s crazy. Any other day, Logan probably would have laughed at this.

“Uh, Dee?” he calls over his shoulder. “You, uh, yeah, you might wanna get this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting of this is messed up from being transferred from Docs to Tumblr to here, and I don't have the patience to fix it, so sorry for any weird formatting!


	5. Green Pancakes and Crochet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets invited to breakfast.

“Remus, I’m trying to make your stupid pancakes,” Deceit calls from the kitchen, his voice growing closer. “Can’t you just—, oh.”

Deceit has appeared in the hallway, still in his pajamas. He now has a spatula in hand and sympathy on his face. He rushes over, shoving his spatula towards Remus.

“Logan, what happened?” he asks, voice quickly slipping into that hypnotic tone. His hands have come up to Logan’s face, obviously wanting to comfort him, but waiting for permission. Logan leans into the touch.

“I lost my temper,” he mutters, refusing to meet Deceit’s eyes. He sighs as tears start to fall.

“Oh, Logan.” Deceit wipes the tears away with care. He cautiously brings Logan into a hug, making sure he knows he can pull away if needed.

Logan does quite the opposite, wrapping his arms loosely around the other’s neck. Deceit’s embrace really is different from Patton’s. Patton’s felt forced and fake. It made him sad and angry, and he wanted to run from it. Deceit’s makes him feel safe and wanted. It makes him happy and he doesn’t want to move out of his arms. He lets his head dip into Deceit’s neck, surely getting it wet with tears but not currently caring.

“Could I stay here for a little while?” Logan whispers under his ear. Deceit’s hold tightens just a bit around his torso.

“Of course,” he says. “As long as you need.”

Logan seems to relax at this. His shoulders and body un-tense, arms almost slipping and his head burrowing further into his neck. Deceit chuckles lightly.

“May I pick you up?” he asks. Logan just nods into his neck. Deceit carefully scoops the other up, carrying him towards the couch. It looks mostly the same to the couch downstairs and in Thomas’ house, except for a few strange looking pillows and a long snake plush along the back of the couch.

Deceit places Logan down softly onto the couch. His head ends up on a little pillow that says “Fuck” on it in all caps, along with some other small writing Logan can’t make out before it’s under his head.

“Is this okay or would you prefer to sit up?” Deceit asks. Logan shuffles a bit so he’s laying more comfortably then shrugs.

“This is alright,” he sighs.

“Dee!” Remus shouts from the kitchen. “The pancakes smell funny! Like fire!”

“Shit!” Deceit hisses. “Okay, so, I need to deal with that. I’ll have Remus get you a blanket and I’ll be right back.” With that, he hurries into the kitchen. Logan melts more into the profanity pillow, finding the couch surprisingly comfortable.

He hears some talking from the kitchen as he looks around the room a bit. The layout seems to be mainly the same as the other Commons. Tv in the corner, window, couch, kitchen. The biggest differences seem to be that the room is noticeably darker and there are two staircases. The one leading down is where Thomas’ door usually is and the other is where the normal staircase is, presumably leading up to the bedrooms.

“Hi!” Logan jumps at the exclamation. Remus has appeared in front of him, a large green and yellow blanket in his arms. “This is for you. Do you want me to put it on you or do you wanna do it?”

“Uh, you can I guess?” he says. Remus throws the blanket over him, making sure to completely cover him with it. Logan takes it off his head, adjusting it a bit. “Thank you.”

“Yep!” Remus says, smiling. He then flops onto the couch, just barely missing landing on Logan’s feet. While he does this, Logan inspects the blanket.

It’s large and quite obviously crocheted. The edge is black, forming a square border. Then a green square in the same shape, slightly smaller and closer to the middle. Then a yellow square, then green, then yellow, getting smaller and smaller, leading to a black square right in the middle.

“Did Deceit make this?” Logan asks. The blanket is high quality, but obviously homemade.

“Oh, no,” Remus laughs. “Gosh, give him a needle and he’d end up stabbing himself before getting two stitches done.” Remus giggles at this, but then his face turns a little sad. “No, uh, Virgil made it. Like a year before he…yeah.”

“Sorry,” Logan says, feeling a bit uncomfortable now. “Wait, I thought he sewed?”

“Sewed, crocheted, knitted, he did it all,” Remus explains. “He made us a lot of stuff. This blanket, some clothes, pillows, hell, he made some of the things on this couch. You’re actually laying on one of the pillows he made.“

Logan sits up, inspecting the pillows. There’s three, one of them a purple and black crotched pillow. It looks to be just a bit lower quality than the blanket, showing that it was made first.

“It looks nice,” Logan comments. Remus smiles at him, eyes a little sad. It’s a strange look on the side.

“Pancakes are done!” Deceit yells. Remus shoots off the couch and sprints into the kitchen, cheering. Logan moves the blanket off him, trying to be careful, and gets up, heading into the kitchen. Before he can get there, Remus walks out the kitchen with a big grin and…what the fuck it that?

In Remus’ hands is a plate of pancakes. Green pancakes. With a shit-ton of marshmallows on top. Drenched in maple syrup. Covered in sprinkles. What the fuck?

Remus skips past him and sits at the table, immediately tearing into the… _food_ like it’s his last meal.

“Disgusting, isn’t it?” Logan turns around quickly, not expecting to hear Deceit. He’s leaning against the doorway, looking at Remus strangely.

“How does he eat that?” Logan mutters.

“No idea.” Deceit laughs. “I mean, it’s burnt!” Logan chuckles at this. “Do you want breakfast? I’ll make you something, y’know, edible.”

“No, I usually have coffee first,” Logan answers, remembering what happened to his coffee earlier. “I had some earlier but, well, that didn’t really work out.”

“C’mon, I’ll make you some.” Deceit pushes himself off of the doorway and moves into the kitchen.

“What do you mean ‘it didn’t work out’?” Remus asks, talking with food in his mouth.

“Remus!” Deceit shouts from the coffee maker. “Don’t talk with food in your mouth, you fucking rat!” Remus swallows, then smiles over the half wall in front of him.

“Sorry, Danger Noodle!” Remus says with a laugh. He turns back to Logan, still grinning. “So, what happened? Ooo, please say you threw it at Roman! Oh, he’d scream!” Remus laughs, loud and happy, throwing his head back as he cackles.

Logan looks over to Deceit, who’s laughing too. Nowhere near as hard as Remus, but still very happy. It makes Logan smile, seeing the two sides he’s always known as bad so happy.

“While that does sound quite fun,” Logan cuts in. “I just dropped it.” Remus’ laughter finally dies down and he just smiles at Logan.

“If you ever get the chance, you should,” Remus says, turning back to his “breakfast”.

“Yeah, maybe,” Logan chuckles. He goes over to Deceit, who’s getting a mug out of the cabinet.

“This is the perfect mug for you, Logan.” He brings down a white mug and shows it to Logan. It’s plain except for black writing along the front that says, “I Like My Coffee Siriusly Black” in the Harry Potter font. “Like it?”

“Yeah,” Logan says with a smile.

“So, are you staying true to the pun or do you want creamer or something?”

“Black’s alright,” Logan answers as Deceit starts to make his coffee. “You don’t have to make it for me, you know. I can make it.”

Deceit pauses, looking over to the logical side. His mismatched eyes scan Logan like he’s trying to find something.

“I know,” he says, a little quiet. He sounds concerned. “But I want to make it for you. You deserve a break.”

Logan blushes a bit, looking anywhere but Deceit. Sure, it hasn’t been the best day, or two, but he doesn’t need to be babied. He can still make a coffee without crying. It’s not fair to make someone else do something he can easily do on his own.

“Logan.” He looks up at Deceit, who’s lips are turned down. “You’re alright. I make food and things for Remus all the time. It’s no trouble to make something for you, especially something as simple as coffee. If you really would like to make it, you can. But I’m perfectly okay with making it for you.”

Despite his voice now being normal, Deceit’s words are still very calming. It’s strange, having someone he’s always known as “bad” making him feel good.

“You can make it, if you want,” Logan says, smile returning. Deceit’s eyes crinkle a bit as he smiles right back. He reaches over and gently pats the shorter side’s head before turning back to the coffee maker.

“Now, what would you like for breakfast?” Deceit says casually, as if he didn’t just turn Logan into a flustered mess. “I need to make something for myself anyways, and I’m sure your idea of breakfast is better than that.”

He points toward to the gremlin at the table, who momentarily stops eating to wave at the pair with syrup-covered hands.

“I’ll never understand how he can eat that,” Logan sighs. “I usually have toast with Crofter’s but if you don’t like that, it’s fine.”

“That actually sounds really good,” Deceit says. “I don’t have any Crofter’s, but if you can get me some, I’d be happy to make it for you.” He ends his statement by handing Logan his coffee, who gladly takes it.

“I should have some in my room,” Logan replies before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Good!” Deceit smiles, moving away from Logan and to the pantry, opening it. “You can go ahead and go down the stairs. I’ll have Remus leave it open for you.” He pulls a loaf of bread out, bringing it back to the counter. “I’ll start making the toast, yeah?”

Logan just nods slowly, not taking the coffee away from his mouth for more than a few seconds. He really needed the caffeine.

“Alright, I’ll see you in a minute then,” Deceit says, working on the toast. Logan finally pulls his coffee away to smile at the snake side for what feels like the 100th time that morning.

“Okay.” Deceit turns away from Logan, looking to Remus, who;’s started licking the syrup and sprinkles off his plate.

“Ree, get in here and give me your plate,” Deceit scolds, though Logan can hear the smile in his voice. “And don’t lock the door.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun!” he exclaims, getting up nonetheless. He reaches through the opening and hands Deceit the plate. “Hey, if you see my dumb brother, give him some coffee for me, yeah?” Remus sends a little wink to Logan, who’s started to make his way over to the stairs.

“Sure,” Logan chuckles. He heads to the door, opening it and exiting, making sure to shut the door behind him. As he heads down, he can’t help but think about how it took just a few minutes for Logan to feel more welcome with the so-called “Dark Sides” than he’s ever felt with the others.

It really is strange how much he wishes he could stay with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting of this is messed up from being transferred from Docs to Tumblr to here, and I don't have the patience to fix it, so sorry for any weird formatting!


	6. Crofters and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan loses his coffee again, this time on purpose.

Logan doesn’t know why, but when he enters the Light Side’s hallway, a sense of dread washes over him.

That’s wrong, isn’t it? This is his home. It’s where he’s always stayed, where his room is, where his frie—…, family sleeps. He should feel safe here.

But he doesn’t. He’s immediately worried about where the others are, not wanting them to find him. His eyes scan the hall, almost frantically, steps careful and calculated and breath quiet and slow.

Why did he feel so much safer upstairs?

Seeing no one and hearing noise downstairs, Logan hurries over to his door. He pulls the key to the door out of his pocket—to keep the others out of his room, he keeps it locked and keeps the only key with him—then fumbles to open the door.

All that runs through his head is don’t get caught, don’t get caught, don’t get caught.

He gets the door open and moves into the room, making sure to keep quiet. He shuts the door, leaning again it and sighing. It may not feel as safe as upstairs, but it still feels better than in the hallway or with the others.

Logan pushes himself off of the door and across the room to his bed. He keeps stashes of Crofter’s all around his room. Under his bed, on his shelves, on top of the wall frame of his Murphy bed, basically everywhere he can fit them without them being obvious.

He grabs the edge of his bed and pulls it up, pushing it upwards so it goes against the wall. As he glares at the Crofter’s-less wooden floor, yesterday morning comes back to him.

He’s out of Crofter’s.

Which means he has to get Roman to conjure some more.

Shit.

He can’t go back down there. He just yelled at them. They’ll be so mad. And he doesn’t have it in him to apologize. Sure, he shouldn’t have yelled. But they shouldn’t have been assholes. He’ll apologize when they do.

And as much as he wishes they would, he knows they won’t apologize.

Despite his terror, he needs to go down there. Logically, he knows he doesn’t actually have to go down there. Not really. Deceit wouldn’t mind having something else for breakfast. He wouldn’t either.

But Crofter’s is like his comfort food. He may not need it, but he wants it. He doesn’t get to want a lot of things. He is Logic. The only thing he should want is for Thomas to work and learn. Crofter’s doesn’t assist in achieving either of those goals. But they’ve become such a part of him and something so important to him that he feels like he’s allowed to want it. It makes him happy.

So he has to go down there and get more.

His breath and hands shake as he exits his room, trying to mentally rationalize his thoughts and actions as he walks.

His mission is simple: go downstairs, get Roman, have him conjure several more jars of Crofter’s (so he doesn’t have to ask for more for a while), go upstairs, have breakfast with Deceit and Remus and be happy.

Not so simple, he thinks as he starts going down the staircase, trying to keep his breathing steady.

When he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he suddenly feels like it’s once again last night.

Patton is nowhere to be seen, though it’s safe to assume he’s doing the dishes, as Logan can hear the sink running. Virgil is laying at the corner section of the couch, one head holding his phone and the other tangled in Roman’s hair. Roman is laying in his lap, quite happy. There’s one earbud in his ear, the other in Virgil’s.

It’s happening again. He’s ruining everything. They’re happy and he’s alone. He needs to leave them alone. He’s going to cry. His mind’s breaking, he’s going to break down, he’s going to bre—.

No. No, he’s fine. He’s not going to cry. His eyes aren’t watering. He’s okay. Just keep it simple.

“Roman?” he calls. The pair on the couch immediately turn towards him. He pauses, a little startled, but continues. “If you don’t mind, I need to borrow you for a moment.” Roman starts to say something but is cut off.

“Logan?” Patton’s voice rings through the Commons as he enters. When he sees Logan, his eyes widen behind his round glasses. He marches over to Logan with scary determination. When he gets to the logical side, his arms open, ready to hug him. But, this time, Logan is quicker.

“No.” His free hand goes out, blocking Patton, the other hand still holding his coffee. Patton freezes, shocked by this. “I’m not here for hugs or apologies or any of that. I just need to borrow Roman for a few moments. If I can’t do this I will simply leave.” The stunned silence of the room is deafening.

“Logan, look, ju—“

“No,” Logan repeats, much harsher this time. “Either I borrow Roman then leave, or I leave now. Which will it be?” After a moment, all eyes turn to Roman, who is looking to Virgil for guidance. The emo just shrugs.

“Alright…,” Roman mutters, handing his earbud to Virgil and getting up. Logan gestures towards the stairs, trying to ignore the other side’s stares. He goes up the stairs, listening to the footsteps following him, and pauses to turn when he’s at his door. Roman is nearly right behind him, stopping when he’s in front of Logan.

“What’s this about?” Roman asks, glaring at the short side. Logan stares right back, trying to look professional and not show his intimidation.

“I’ve run out of Crofter’s and I need you t—,”

“God, that’s what this is about?” Roman snaps. Logan jolts, scared by Roman’s raised voice. “That’s freaking ridiculous, Lo.”

“L-look,” he says, cursing the way his voice stutters. “I just need a few jars, then I’ll be out of your way.” His hands tighten on his mug as he tries to keep his voice from shaking. Roman lets out a dramatic groan.

“Fine, but make them last nerd.” Roman waves his hand with little care. A box appears at Logan’s feet, filled with what seems to be around two dozen jars of jam.

“Thank you,” Logan mutters. Roman turns and starts to leave, but suddenly Logan becomes much more aware of the coffee in his hands and lets his inner-Remus take over.

“Roman, one last thing.” Roman turns, looking pissed off. Logan thrusts his arm forward, sending the coffee in his mug flying. Roman gasps as he’s drenched in coffee.

“You little shit!” Logan squeals and quickly scoops up his box. Giggling, he runs up the stairs with Roman shouting profanities behind him.

Logan throws the door to the Dark Side’s Commons open, mentally thanking Remus for not locking it. He slams his back against it once he’s inside, effectively shutting Roman out. Through his laughter, he hears Roman yelling from the other side of the door. When the yelling stops and he hears Roman walk away, Logan wheezes.

“Holy shit!” he exclaims, sliding to the floor. His laughter starts back up, shoulders shaking as he hunches over his box of jam. Tears build up in his eyes as he laughs, happier than he thinks he’s ever been.

“What the hell happened?” Logan looks up to see Remus staring back at him, wide eyes and a confused smile on his face. Seeing the person that suggested the coffee assault, Logan snorts and practically screeches with laughter.

“Remus, what did you do?” Deceit shouts from the kitchen. Despite his volume, Logan can tell there’s no anger in his voice.

“I took his advice,” Logan manages through his laughter. He lifts his now empty coffee mug towards Remus, who’s now standing in front of him.

Remus eyes the mug, then it seems to hit him.

“Oh my god,” he whispers, a huge grin growing on his face. “Oh my god!” Remus cackles, flopping backward to join Logan on the carpet. The pair sit there, their laughter filling up the room.

“I’m sorry, but what did I miss?” Remus looks up at the confused snake side, who has now joined them by the stairs.

“He threw coffee at Roman!” Remus screeches, causing another laughing fit. Deceit merely chuckles at the happy sides.

“Ree, you’re a horrible influence,” Deceit says, walking over to Logan. He gently removes the box from Logan’s lap, smiling at the laughing nerd. “Despite that, I’m glad to see you so happy, Lo.” Logan lets his laugher turn to giggles.

“Thank you,” he says, smiling brightly. Deceit turns, heading back to the kitchen with Crofter’s in hand. Remus’ own laughter dies down and he grins at Logan, still spread out on carpet across from him.

“God, I can’t believe you did that.” Logan giggles, now trying to cover his red face.

“Neither can I,” he says. Remus sits up to better see him.

“He’s going to kill you,” Remus laughs.

“He already tried to.” Logan pushes himself off the door, wiping tears from his face. “Plus, I trust you two wouldn’t let him.”

“True,” Remus agrees with a nod. “You may be a Light Side, but after that, you may as well be one of us. Don’t worry, my idiot brother’s not coming anywhere near you.”

“Hold on,” Logan says. “One of you?”

“Well, not officially.” Remus stands to join Logan, who is not happy about once again having to look up at him. “But Snakey’s taken an obvious liking to you. And so have I. So, yeah. You’re sort of one of us now.” Remus extends a hand to the confused side. “Welcome to the club. We have meetings every other Friday.”

Logan stares at the hand for a moment. A Dark Side. That’s essentially what that means. Remus considers him a Dark Side now. That’s wrong. He’s a Light Side. Right? Well, after everything that happened is he really?

No, not really. He shakes Remus’ hand with a proud smile.

“Thanks. I’m happy to be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting of this is messed up from being transferred from Docs to Tumblr to here, and I don't have the patience to fix it, so sorry for any weird formatting!


	7. Misunderstandings and a Room Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Remus get a talking-to and some bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, I describe my version of Remus’ bedroom this chapter. The description includes messed up taxidermy, dismembered dolls, shoes with mouths, things on fire, and other morbid monstrosities. If you want to skip this, stop reading when Remus opens his door and start reading again about 12 paragraphs later when Remus mentions breakfast. Stay safe everyone!

Remus stares at the pair’s hands for a moment, seemingly shocked. Logan looks up at Remus’ face just to see it break into a huge grin, the smile reaching his vibrant green eyes.

Remus lets go of Logan’s hand, practically sprinting to the kitchen. Logan follows behind him, quite confused.

“Dee!” he screeches, extending the vowel and making the snake side jump. He turns, still holding the knife he was using to spread jam on the toast. 

“What?” he asks, glaring at the grinning side. Remus grips his free arm, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“He shook my hand!” This makes Deceit’s eyebrows scrunch together. 

“…What?”

Remus lets go of the confused side and rushes over to Logan, who’s standing in the doorway. He captures Logan’s shoulders and pushes him towards Deceit, practically showing off the nervously smiling nerd.

“He’s one of us now!” Remus exclaims, still holding onto Logan.

The knife in Deceit’s hand drops. It falls on the counter, just missing the plate. Logan and Remus cringe at the harsh clatter that rings through the room.

Deceit stares at the pair with wide eyes. Logan’s smile is long gone, seeing the anger in Deceit’s eyes. _Oh shit, what’d he do?_

“Remus,” the snake growls. Remus jumps away from Logan like he’s been burned. “Go upstairs.” Remus gives Logan a sheepish smile. Logan looks back with fear in his eyes, profanities running through his head. 

“Oops, heh, sorry Ner—,”

“ _Now_ , Remus.” Remus groans as he’s interrupted, stomping out of the room like a scolded child.

Logan tries to focus on his breathing and on not crying _again_. He’s messed it up, hasn’t he?

“I,…I’m sorry,” Logan mutters, staring at the ground. “I didn’t mean to cause any trouble, Dee. I shouldn’t have said yes. I’ll leave, I’m so—,”

“Logan, no, you didn’t do anything,” Deceit shushes, anger fading as quick as it came. He stutters, trying to find words, then sighs. He grips the bridge of his nose, seemingly trying to calm and find his words. 

“Lo, none of that was you, I promise,” Deceit says. Despite Deceit’s efforts, the yelling and worry in his mind doesn’t cease. 

“But then what… why did you get mad at Remus?” Logan practically whispers, teary eyes staring down Deceit. The latter sighs, looking exhausted.

“He doesn’t listen to me.” Logan’s brows draw together, mimicking Deceit’s earlier look. Deceit’s mouth opens, like he’s going to say something, but it closes. His gaze drops, suddenly interested in the floor. 

Deceit takes a breath then flicks his hand up. Remus suddenly appears next to Logan, stumbling a bit. 

“Remus, what did I very, _very specifically_ tell you not to do?” Deceit hisses, making sure his anger is directed towards the Dark Side. Logan looks over in time to see Remus pout slightly, looking everywhere but the others.

“You told me not to ask Logan if he’d like to join us,” Remus says, voice guilty. Logan’s shoulders drop.

They don’t want him. _They don’t want him._ **Fuck**. Where the hell is he supposed to go now? He can’t go back with the Light Sides. Everything’s ruined. He’s ruined everything. 

“Logan, calm down.” Deceit’s voice is suddenly back in that calming tone, slicing through the yelling. “You’re fine. You haven’t heard the full story yet. It’s not time to panic yet.”

“It’s not that we don’t want you, Logan,” Remus says, his voice softer than Logan has ever heard it. “We _do_. That’s the problem.” His voice trails off at the end, only serving to further confuse the logical side. 

“Logan, I need you to think logically for a moment,” Deceit says, calming tone gone and a certain sternness replacing it. “That sounds silly, I know, but we both know your head isn’t as clear as it usually is. I need it clear. Can you do that?”

Logan takes a deep breath, trying hard to push back the overwhelming thoughts, and nods, meeting Deceit’s eyes with false confidence. Deceit sighs.

“You, by the other’s standards, are a Light Side,” Deceit explains, now leaning on the counter. “You are what they consider good. You’re a core, ‘important’, function.” He must see the hurt in Logan’s eyes, because he’s quick to correct himself. 

“You _are_ important, of course, I’m not saying you aren’t. What I mean is they are willing to accept that you are needed for Thomas to function.”

“That’s basically what we aren’t,” Remus adds. “We’re important, too. Well, at least Dee is. But they’re so focused on trying to make sure that Thomas is a ‘good person’ that they won’t acknowledge that he needs u—…Dee.” It’s still so strange to see Remus look sad.

“We’ve seen the way they treat you,” Deceit goes on. “You don’t deserve that. And it’s painful to watch. And I’m sure it’s even more painful to experience. I know it’s not our place to say those things, I know, but someone needed to.”

“Logan, you could be happy here! Don’t y—,” 

“Remus.” Deceit cuts him off. “Don’t. Look, we want you happy. We want you to help Thomas. But you don’t seem to be doing that there. I don’t know where you will find that, but it’s not there.

“If you really want to,” he continues with a sigh. “We would be so happy to have you here. But not like this. I have no doubt that you would be horribly ostracized by the others if you joined us. And I don’t want you to regret this and have nowhere to go.”

“Not like this?” Logan asks. 

“A decision that big is something that needs to be on your own terms.” Deceit says. “It shouldn’t be made because the idea was planted in your head or because you were asked, which I’m completely ruining by telling you this.”

“That’s why he didn’t want me saying anything to you,” Remus says, confirming Logan’s suspicions. 

“Exactly. The only reason I’m telling you all this is I didn’t want you to believe we don’t want you.”

The room goes silent. It’s deafening. Thoughts swirl through Logan’s head. He tries to organize them, but it’s hard. 

They actually want him here. He’s welcome here. He could be happy and help Thomas at the same time. It’s such a nice thought.

But it’s true. He could never go back. There’s no undo button for this. There are no Grey Sides. This is a huge decision, even if he knows his answer.

“Okay,” is all he can manage to say. Remus and Deceit look at him strangely. “I already have an idea of where I’d like to go, but you’re right. This is a big decision. I can’t choose impulsively.”

“So, what do you wanna do, then?” Remus asks, a tiny smile on his face. 

“Could I spend the day here?” Logan asks. The other two can’t help but smile at him, both looking so happy. Logan can’t help his face flushing. “I-I mean, y’know, just to make sure I’ll like it here.” 

The only warning that Logan gets before he’s pounced on is Remus’ grin. Logan stumbles, almost falling over. Remus squishes him in a hug, letting out happy little giggles.

“Remus, oh my god, you’re gonna kill him!” Deceit says, the smile in his voice cancelling out any anger that may have been there. 

Despite what Deceit says, Logan laughs. He wraps his arms around Remus’s neck, hugging him softly. Even Remus’ hugs are nicer than Patton’s. Actually, they’re much nicer. His strong arms wrap around his waist, tight enough to be comforting but not enough to squeeze him. 

He could get used to this. 

Remus lets go, keeping his hands on his waist. His face is practically glowing, cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

“You’ll love it here,” he giggles, just quiet enough for the two of them to hear. Logan smiles right back.

“Yeah, I think I will.”

“Ree, I have to remake this toast,” Deceit cuts in. “Do you want to give Logan a small tour while I do?”

Remus gasps, making Logan jump. His hands go up to Logan’s shoulders, shaking him slightly and seemingly unknowingly.

“Like, the whole place?” he squeals, figurative stars in his eyes. 

“Just your rooms,” Deceit replies, chuckling softly. “I’d rather show him mine, if that’s alright.”

Remus nods rapidly, bouncing slightly. He turns back to Logan, finally seeming to realize he’s shaking the poor man. He lets go with a smile, now capturing Logan’s hand.

“C’mon!” he exclaims. With that, he leaves the kitchen, making Logan stumble behind him as he’s dragged along. He can tell Remus is trying his best not to run, his pace uneven.

Remus stops in front of the stairs that lead upwards. He tugs on Logan’s hand, pulling him in front of him. He clears his throat dramatically, still grinning and holding Logan’s hand.

“This is our staircase,” he says. “It’s our own little stairway up to Hell!” Logan laughs, stifling it slightly with his other hand. “Now, upstairs we go!” 

Remus tugs on Logan’s hand, turning and pulling him up the stairs quickly. They reach the top of the stairs and Logan is not sure what he was expecting.

The hallway is similar to Thomas’ and the Light Side’s. It’s a hallway. But there are noticeably more doors in the hall. 

Before Logan can properly analyze all the doors, he’s pulled in front of the closest ones on the right side of the hallway. There’s three doors there: One is black with green vertical stripes on it, covered in various morbid stickers and “Remus’ Room” written in glittery letter stickers and rainbow sharpie. The door on it’s left is dark green and ominous, with a board nailed to the top that reads, “NIGHTMARE REALM”. The other door is oddly normal, appearing very similar to one Thomas would have in his home.

“So these are my rooms!” Remus exclaims, still not letting go of Logan’s hand. “This one’s my room, that one’s the Nightmare Realm, probably don’t go in there, and this!” He gestures to the plain door. “Is my Roomba Room!” Logan squints at the door.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“My Roomba Room!” he repeats, as if that answers the question. “It’s where I keep my Roomba Army!”

“Okay. So what’s in your room?” Logan asks, very much not wanting to get into that. 

“Hell!” Remus exclaims, his tone much more cheery than appropriate for that statement. 

He opens the door with his free hand, pulling Logan into the room with a happy “ta-da!”.

The room is…disturbing, to put it nicely. It’s something pulled straight out of a horror film. Or Remus’ imagination in this case. 

There’s a chandelier hanging from the ceiling made from what appears to be bones and headless Barbie dolls that are, _somehow_ , both intact and on fire. The walls are littered with disturbing decor, ranging from a flock of horrified mannequins with their lower halves in the wall to a shelf full of severed baby doll heads with candles on them, a strange centipede abomination made of baby doll limbs, and shoes with mouths where your feet should go.

There’s also a large bed on the floor that only somewhat counts as a bed. It appears to be a strange green croc slipper with a mattress inside it big enough for Remus to sleep on. There’s also a half broken desk on the other side of the room covered in various books, papers, and writing utensils, some of which are also on fire.

As if all this isn’t bad enough, the room is absolutely filled with disturbing taxidermy and decor. A few things that stand out are a fishbowl filled with doll hands, a two bodied goat, a gumball machine filled with what appear to be the severed heads of the chandelier Barbies, and a centipede rat. 

Despite how crazy and creepy it is, it’s actually quite intriguing.

“Logan?” Remus asks, pulling him out of his shock. “You good?” Logan looks at the other, who’s finally given him his hand back. His face is slightly hurt, as if he’s expecting a negative reaction.

“Yes, I’m alright,” he says. “Just, this,” Logan pauses to give Remus a shy smile. “This is amazing.” Remus’ eyes light up.

“Really?” he practically squeaks.

“Yes! It’s all so interesting! Is the taxidermy real? And how are you keeping the chandelier intact?” Logan starts spewing questions faster than Remus seems to be able to process. 

“I, uh,” Remus stutters. “Well, I’d be happy to answer your questions! But we do gotta head back downstairs soon.” Logan deflates slightly at his.

“Ah, right,” he mutters, clearing his throat. “Well, let’s go and maybe you could tell me more about this later?”

Remus’ face once again splits into his wide grin, nodding. 

“C’mon, breakfast time!” he exclaims, tugging Logan along once more. This time, instead of letting himself be dragged, Logan hurries ahead of Remus, pulling him down the hall and stairs. 

The pair enter the Commons, almost falling down the stairs, both smiling and laughing like children. Deceit is at the table, setting down two plates. 

“I was just about to come get you,” he says with a smile. “Have fun up there?” Remus nods, bouncing.

“Well, come on, we don’t want the toast to get cold again.” Deceit sits as Logan is dragged to the table. 

He watches Deceit and Remus sit, leaving an empty chair across from the snake side. As Remus starts to ramble about their mini-adventure upstairs, Deceit gives a little nod to the empty seat with the plate of toast in front of it.

Logan sits down, surprisingly not as nervous as he thought he’d be. It’s weird how normal it all feels. Listening to Remus talk all about his strange decor, watching Deceit nod along, and eating _very delicious_ toast and Crofter’s, it should feel foreign. It’s not.

It feels like home. 


	8. Joy and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and the others get more fluffy bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the last chapter of this, but this is the last existing chapter. This is on hold at the moment, but will update eventually.

Deceit finished breakfast first. He got up to put away his dish and Remus followed him, trapping him in the kitchen by telling him all his different ideas for the day. This left Logan alone at the table with nothing but his toast and his thoughts. 

He doesn’t have to go back. He really doesn’t have to go back with the others. It’s such a strange thought. He could be happy and help Thomas. He could be happy. And he really would be here. That’s easy enough to see.

Remus is extremely excited about having him there. Deceit, while not showing it as much, is obviously happy to have him there. They’re kind. They’ll be kind to him and he can wake up and have toast with Crofters with them and be happy.

Is all that true, though? Sure, he could try to stay there. But what happens with his room? Wouldn’t he still have to sleep downstairs? Or would they move his room upstairs? And what about the others? They may not be exactly fond of him, but they’re even less fond of the Dark Sides. Whether they want him back or not, they’d still try to. They can’t just have a Light Side become a Dark Side without a fight, he knows that. 

“Logan!” 

Said Side jumps as his name is shouted. He looks up to find Remus standing at the other end of the table, squinting at him in curiosity. He blushes slightly, realizing he’s been sitting there and staring at his half-eaten toast, lost in thought.

“You okay, Lo?” Remus asks, sitting down where Deceit had been previously. It’s still so confusingly normal, just sitting at the breakfast table with Remus. 

“Oh, uh, yes,” Logan stutters, realizing he didn’t answer. “Yes, I’m alright. Sorry, I-I was thinking.” Remus’ lips quirk up slightly, amused. 

“About what?” he asks. Logan blinks, surprised. The others wouldn’t ask. The others wouldn’t care what he’s thinking about. 

“Just what’s going to happen when, uh, if I join you guys.” Remus must catch his slip-up because he grins wide. “I mean, for starters, what happens with my room? Do I still have to sleep downstairs?” 

“Ew, of course not!” Remus exclaims, seemingly disgusted by the idea. “No, DeeDee and I’ll move your room into our hallway. You’ll probably go where the old room was. It’ll be nice to have a door there again.”

Logan notices the small shift in his tone, grin lessening just slightly. He reaches across the table with hesitance, offering a hand to the other. 

“His room?” Logan asks. Remus finally lets the fake smile fall, sighing. He carefully takes Logan’s hand, who holds it softly and squeezes it. 

“Yeah. Sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry?” Remus shrugs, examining their hands with feigned interest. 

“Because I still miss him,” he mutters. “I really shouldn’t. He left us. And we have you. And I have Dee. I don’t know why I still miss him.” Logan’s grip on his hand tightens slightly.

“He left you guys?” Logan asks. Sure, he knew Virgil was previously a Dark Side. But he always thought they kicked him out. He’s not sure why. 

“Yeah, uh, I guess he got tired of us?” Remus says, the statement coming out more so like a question. “We just woke up one day and he didn’t come down from his room. Which, that was normal. He sleeps a lot. But then he never came out. We went to check on him and…well, we couldn’t. His room was gone.” 

“He moved in with us,” Logan murmurs, unable to look Remus in the eyes. This time, Remus is the one to squeeze their hands. 

“Well, past is past, right?” Logan looks up to see a small forced smile on Remus’ face. “He left us, nothing more to it. No need to dwell, right?” 

“Y’know, I always liked Virgil,” Logan says, watching Remus raise an eyebrow at him. “He was nicer than the others. I never disliked him the way I did Patton and Roman. Maybe because he used to be one of you.” His grip on Remus’ hand tightens unexpectedly, making the latter jump. 

“But, right now? Right now, I’d kill him for hurting you if given the chance.” Remus blushes slightly, staring at the other in shock. Then he lets out the most precious giggle Logan has ever heard.

“Oh my god, that sounds amazing,” he says, a genuine grin back on his face. “Honestly, I’m sorry, but I can’t imagine you killing anyone. And I can imagine a lot.”

Logan snorts and bursts into laughter, covering his mouth with his free hand. Though this only makes Remus laugh and that makes Logan laugh more and now they’re past the point of no return. The pair are a mess, still holding hands across the table as they laugh.

It’s nice. It’s really nice. Logan is absolutely sure there’s not a thing in the world he’d trade for this. 

“‘Mus, what’d you do this time?” Logan screeches through his laughter as Deceit’s voice comes from behind him. He turns around with tears in his eyes. Deceit is directly behind him, one hand on the back of his chair. He looks at Logan with happy confusion.

“Why am I always the one who did something?” Remus asks through giggles. “Logan’s the one who suggested killing Virgil.”

“Logan, is Remus starting to rub off on you, or have you always wanted to kill Virgil?” Deceit asks, amused. Logan leans back and tilts his head upward, smiling at Deceit’s amused, and upside down, grin. 

“Ree’s rubbing off on me,” he giggles. Deceit shakes his head, chuckling. 

Suddenly, Remus is behind Deceit, practically tackling him. He jumps onto Deceit’s back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and nearly sending him to the floor. Deceit catches himself, reaching back and grabbing hold of Remus’ legs. 

“Hi, DeeDee!” Remus giggles, leaning forward to be face to face with Deceit. He glares at the gremlin of a man and drops him. Remus and Logan both screech. 

“Dee,” Remus whines from where he’s sprawled out on the floor. “That hurt.” Logan can’t help but laugh at the poor man. 

“Uh-oh, looks like Logan’s turned on you, ‘Mus,” Deceit says, laughing at Remus’ betrayed gasp.

“Lo, how dare you?” he shrieks. Remus puts a hand over his chest, throwing his head back dramatically. “I can’t believe this. You guys are assholes.” This only succeeds in making Logan laugh more. 

“Remus, didn’t you want to finish your tour?” Deceit asks. Remus’ eyes shoot open and near-instantly, he’s off the floor and hurrying towards Logan.

“C’mon Logie, let’s go!” Remus says, apparently forgetting Logan’s “betrayal”. His words are the only warning Logan gets before he’s thrown over Remus’ shoulder.

Logan screeches in surprise, not used to being picked up. He scrambles to get a grip on the back of Remus’ shirt, though Remus has a pretty good hold on him.

“Remus, I’m almost certain that counts as harassment,” Deceit calls, following the pair towards the staircases. Remus gets there first, turning around towards Deceit and making Logan swing slightly. His grip tightens as he starts to feel lightheaded. 

“For his sake and yours, would you please let Logan down?” Deceit asks, once again sounding like an exhausted mother. Remus groans, though Logan can feel his grip shift.

“You never let me have any fun!” Remus complains. He sets Logan down on the ground with surprising care. Logan stumbles, falling into Remus’ side, who merely puts an arm around his shoulders as if the situation is completely normal.

“Now, that’s not true,” Deceit argues. “I let you set your room on fire, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, but I do that kind of stuff every day!” Remus whines, still holding onto a dazed Logan.

“I don’t know what confuses me more,” Logan cuts in. “That fact that you’ve let him light his room on fire or the fact that I was just carried by Remus.” The trio is silent for a moment before Deceit lets out a little laugh. 

Remus and Logan’s eyes immediately turn to him. Deceit has a hand over his mouth, obviously trying to silence his laughter. But his eyes are crinkled at the edges and his hand drops, letting out loud hissing laughter. 

Logan’s awestruck at the sight. He turns to Remus, who looks absolutely delighted at the other’s laughter. Remus looks to him and grins. 

“Jeez, Lo, you killed him,” Remus giggles, hugging Logan a little tighter. This only makes Deceit laugh more, causing Logan and Remus to laugh as well.

And suddenly it’s a few minutes ago all over again. Logan and Remus can’t stop laughing, just like when Logan ran inside. He’s filled with pure joy, just like when he and Remus laughed about the thought of killing Virgil. Deceit looks so happy, happier than he’s ever seen him. 

Is this what it’ll be from now on? Joy and laughter? Getting to be truly happy? He’s sure it can’t be. Logically, it can’t be. But that’s sure what it feels like. It feels like the laughter will never stop. 

He truly can’t comprehend why Virgil ever left. Or why he wasn’t here in the first place.

Deceit’s hissing laughter finally dies down as he wipes tears from his eyes.

“God, I don’t remember the last time I laughed that much,” he chuckles. Remus and Logan’s laughter has also died down, Remus now basically hugging the other. Though his attention is on Deceit, smiling fondly.

“I can’t either,” he says softly. 

The two lock eyes for a moment and Logan can’t help but feel a little out of place. The moment is gently broken by Deceit giving a soft laugh and rolling his eyes. 

“C’mon you two,” he says, starting to head upstairs. “Logan hasn’t seen my room yet.” 

Remus looks down at Logan with a soft smile. He lets go of his shoulders and gently grabs his hand. Their fingers intertwine and Logan feels happy. He could really get used to feeling this happy.

Remus and Logan start to follow Deceit up the stairs. They get to the hall when Logan feels an all too familiar tug in the back of his mind. He freezes, making Remus stop too.

“Lo?” he asks, visibly concerned. Logan’s grip on Remus’ hand tightens as the pulling grows stronger. He stumbles as he tries to fight it.

“They’re summoning me,” he whispers. Almost immediately, the other two are at his side. Remus is keeping a tight grip on Logan’s hands while Deceit carefully takes Logan’s shoulders. Logan looks up at Deceit with scared, glossy eyes, the pulling getting harder and harder to fight.

“Dee, please, I don’t wanna go back,” Logan says, words almost coming out as a sob. Deceit stares for a moment, unsure of himself. 

“We’ll go with you,” Deceit says. Before the other two can argue, Deceit cups Logan’s face. Logan can see that the other’s eyes are glassy as well. “Go. We’ll be there right after you, okay? We’ll be right there. Then you can come back.”

“But—,”

“Go,” Remus whispers. His hold tightens. “I’ll kill ‘em if they even look at you. You got this.” Remus lets go of Logan’s hands.

The pulling becomes overwhelming. He lets himself be summoned. Suddenly, Deceit and Remus’ worried faces and the upstairs hallway is gone. Now, he’s in his usual spot in Thomas’ apartment, surrounded by the Light Sides.

And they look mad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading a fic to ao3, so I'm sorry if the formatting or anything's off!


End file.
